


Golden Lights

by PallasCat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra, Claude steals Dimitri's shirts, Fluff, Husbands being cute, Lazy Morning, M/M, Post-War, braiding hair, long hair Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasCat/pseuds/PallasCat
Summary: Claude wants to braid Dimitri's hair in the morning
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Golden Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mother_hearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/gifts).



Morning sunlight warmed his back. The heat on his bare skin roused his sore body. The blond stretched under the silk blankets, his core muscles and lower back ached pleasantly and his mind buzzed with the remnants of the last evening’s memories. He smiled at the thought, his face catching on the drool drenched pillow. Yes, yesterday had been a fine day with a marvellous night. Dimitri opened his valid eye… only to catch sight of an empty spot next to him where his beloved should have been.

The King of unified Fodlan blinked, pulling his sluggish body to sit up.

“Khalid ?”

“I’m here, Mitya. Didn’t go anywhere.”

Dimitri turned around to see his beloved sitting against the window with a book in his hand. The warm, golden light nicely following the elegant line of his body and perfect legs.

“You were sleeping so well. I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.”

The blond rubbed his puffy face with the back of his hand. His eyepatch was missing. He patted the bed blindly until he found it stuck between two folds of the sheets and slipped it on. “You could have just stayed in bed.”

“Sorry. The servants knocked to bring us breakfast so I had to get up. I know returning would have roused you.”

Dimitri slumped back on the bed with a grumble. Of course Claude was right, like always. He would have jolted awake the second the bed shifted. Maybe even panic, mistaking his lover with an assailant. Definitely would have ruined his morning… still.

“Ahahaha ! Don’t pout, Mitya ! Come to see me instead. I want to comb your hair, you look like a mess.”

The blond smiled, maybe his morning could still be perfect. Claude always knew how to soothe his woes. “Of course, beloved. I’ll be right there.”

He pulled himself from the bed and walked barefoot to his husband. The Almyran King slipped from his perch on the edge of the window onto the cushioned bench and extended his hand to his lover.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” noted Dimitri, taking his hand and kissing it reverently.

“I’m also not wearing pants but sure… the shirt is what you see.”

The blond laughed as he sat, briefly leaning against his husband’s chest. “I noticed. I was just being a gentleman and not commenting on it. I hope you didn’t open the door like this, the servants are going to gossip again.”

“But hunting for the gossip about myself is my favourite past-time ! Would you be so cruel to deny me this ?”

“Me ? I could never deny you anything.”

The Almyran chuckled and kissed the corner of his lover’s mouth. “Enough teasing or I’ll never get your hair done.”

Dimitri nodded and bent his head back, letting his long hair fall off his shoulders in a cascade of gold. In the years following the war he had let his hair grow and with better care and tending they now easily reached his lower back and still growing. Claude hummed as he took them in hand and ran his fingers through their length.

“You have such a bedhead. Without the comb I won’t be able to straighten it correctly, what do you think about a braid ?”

The blond hummed, blissed out by the gentle sensation of his lover’s fingers coursing along his scalp. “Not a tight one. I don’t like it when it’s too tight.”

“Loose one. Got it.”

The clever fingers started working his hair, light strokes brushing his neck and his shoulders tenderly with each flip of his locks. It wasn’t needed for the braid but Claude could never resist getting his hands all over his husband. But unlike last night his hands weren’t trying to tease and set his skin alight with desire. In the morning his hands were gentle, soothing, kinder than the Tempest King ever deserved and yet.

“Hush, Mitya. Too much thinking in this head and not enough relaxing.”

Dimitri chuckled. “How come you can always see right through me ?”

Claude smiled and kissed his lover’s nape. “I don’t know, how come it is so easy for me to read you ?”

“Do you always have to speak in riddles ?”

“I don’t know, why are riddles so entertaining ?”

The Kind snorted and turned his head around to steal a loving kiss, gladly granted by his other half. “I love you so much, my beloved Sphinx.”

“And I you, my golden lion.”

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble about a commission I did for https://twitter.com/diarthrosis  
> link here : https://twitter.com/ReformedViIIain/status/1266394066935320576?s=20


End file.
